


Jaqen H'ghar Video

by koalathebear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little video put together by me.  I love the character of Jaqen H'ghar, I loved his interactions with Arya Stark and I loved his 'theme' music from the soundtrack: "Valar Morghulis".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaqen H'ghar Video




End file.
